A Disastrous Prank
by lira-0711
Summary: Because of a prank pulled by his sons', Harry Potter was de-aged into a ten years old turning eleven with no memory of Hogwarts or anything about his life other than the Dursleys.
1. Brewing a Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1

Brewing a Potion

A week before September 1, You can find two boys in the Potter Manor brewing something.

"So James, remind me again why are we brewing a de-aging potion?" Albus asked his brother.

"For the 16th times Al, we are going to prank someone."

James said rather irritated.

"Who are we going to prank?" Albus asked.

"No idea," James said absentmindedly.

"What! You are going to prank someone but you had no idea who?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Keep your voice down Al and yeah that's the plan," James said as he stirred the potion counter clockwise

"So why do you want to use this kind of potion to someone?" Albus asked curiously.

"Oh, I want to see someone like mom or dad became a kid," James said.

"Won't they be mad at us if we do that?" Albus asked.

"Umm…yeah but they'll not remember everything, it would be part of their memory at that age and they'll have no memory of the years onward their age." James said

"How did you now all of this?" Albus asked

"Because it says so in the book," James said

"What do you mean by no memory of the years onward their age?" Albus asked

"Oh that, umm…for example someone drank this potion, they became 12 years old. They'll not remember what happened in their lives from thirteen years old onwards," James said.

"So where did you find this kind of potion?" Albus asked

"In the restricted section," James said as he added powdered moonstone.

"May I ask, why are you in the restricted section?" Albus asked grinning.

"Umm…hungry, went to the kitchen. Filch saw me but only my back…umm…forgot invisibility cloak. Knock down the whole suits of armor while running, umm…"James said before Albus interrupted, "You're the one who knocked down the armor in second floor?"

"Yeah." James said proudly

"You're the one who woke up the whole castle. No one knew who did it," Albus said admiringly.

"And that's not all," James said completely forgetting about the potion he's making as he went on telling about his adventures that night, "I ran into Peeves who shouted that a student is out off bed and he began throwing paint not only in my direction but in the whole corridor. Then Filch came along with Mrs. Norris, They were splattered by paint and they completely forgotten about me. He started shouting at Peeves then McGonagall came and she told him off, 'you're waking the whole castle so stop if you must and that goes for you too Peeves'

I ran and ran until I reached the Library and hid into the restricted section. I got bored waiting for the shouting to subside. I found an old book and opened it then found the de-aging potion."

"So you nicked it?" Albus asked

"Hell Yeah!" James said grinning.

"And Madam Pince did not noticed it gone?" Albus asked in awe.

"Umm… maybe, I dunno. I returned it after I copied the potion the next day but after that she kept looking at me suspiciously." James said.

"Wow!" Albus exclaimed then noticed the potion started flowing out of the cauldron said hurriedly, "James! The potion."

"Wha-" James said before stirring, putting some ingredients swiftly.

After 5 minutes the potion stabilized.

"I think that's it. The potion's done. It's ready!" James said excitedly

"So who' will you try it?" Albus asked.

" I already told you, I don't know who and besides it would be a surprise to us wouldn't it?" James said as he put the potion into a vial and throw the remainder into the sink."

They both fix everything in silence to make it looked like before they made the potion.

"It's time to plan our prank." James said as he brought out a parchment, quill and ink.


	2. Mischief Manage

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 2

Mischief Manage

"Here's the plan," James said as he wrote the final touches in the parchment.

"So what is it?" Albus asked impatiently.

"Al, patience is a virtue," James said in a voice of a priest preaching.

"I'm just- impatient alright and you cannot blame me in that one either." Albus said

"Yeah, yeah I know, I just want to see you more looking impatient" James said.

"Hey that's not fair, Hmphh! " Albus said

"Ha Ha Ha, Al……I think it's time to be serious. So here we go: Plan A- we just give the juice to the "target" directly and just say how happy are we the "target" or just a simple nice to see you," James said before being interrupted by Albus saying, " And be suspected why are we doing this by mum and dad."

"I'm just saying all the plans that I made. And our "target" is not only mum and dad, it's also uncle Ron and aunt Hermione." James said

"What about them?" Albus said

"Well as I said so before, we will prank all the adults in the house. They'll not really take it seriously except if we hurt someone in the process or if it's permanent." James replied

"Ok ok so what's plan B?" Albus asked

"Al, what did I just say earlier about patience?" James said trying hard not to smile in his serious face.

"Stop it! Just tell me what's plan B." Al said annoyed.

"No need to be annoyed Al. Plan B is this: We just leave the juice at the table and our lucky "target" who'll be able to drink the potion will be de-aged. On the plus side, mum and dad will not be able to suspect. They'll just think that it was left there by the both of them." James said

"Is that all the plans?" Albus said.

"Umm.. Yeah. Why?" James said

"Just asking." Albus said

"So what plan did you like or rather approve." James said anxiously

"Why are you so anxious?" Albus asked

"Nothing… So what now?" James said

"I chose Plan B. Why bother with plan A by the way. We would be caught with that plan of yours." Albus asked

"I just want to make it longer rather than having just one plan. It's like a back up." James replied

"I just thought about it, plan B also has a loophole." Albus said

"And what is that?" James asked as he pick the pieces of papers on the floor.

"It's Lily" Albus replied

"And what about Lily?" James said

"Well, she might accidentally drink the juice with potion," Albus said

"You are right," James said as he began to become silent.

After a few minutes of Silence Albus becomes impatient and said, "James? Earth to James Sirius Potter," as he wave a hand in front of James face.

"Stop it Al! I'm just thinking on what to do and you are just disturbing me." James said

"Sorry James, I know I'm just so impatient." Albus said

"It's fine with me. I already have already formulated a plan in my short musings," James said proudly.

"Okay, and what is that?" Albus asked

"Easy, you just let her borrow your broom and viola she'll not be inside the manor in few hours." James said

"I like the plan but I have a question, Why my broom?" Albus said

"Because I said so and no arguing. I made the plan so do it or else," James said as he saw Albus opened his mouth to argue more.

"Fine, but only this once." Albus said

2 Hours Later…

"Where the hell is mum and dad, aunt Hermione and uncle Ron? We've been here like 2 hours ago," Albus asked James as they both hid in the closet, peeking in the flap under.

"Patience Al Patie-" But what James about to say was hushed by Albus who just whisper in his ear, "Dad just flooed"

They both watch their dad also known as Harry Potter, The boy who lived and many more titles given to him went to the table where they put the juice with the potion in it. He look at it and thought, 'I'm sure this is one of the pranks. Well no matter, their pranks were never harmful' So he began drinking the juice and instantly his features began changing to smaller features, then he fainted.

In the closet, both Albus and James said together, "Mischief Manage"


	3. Meet Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3

Meet Harry Potter

Inside the closet, James turned to Albus and said, "I'll just check up on dad and you," he said pointing his finger to Albus, then continued, "just stay here."

"What!" Albus said in an enraged voice

"Well because I said so." James said as he readied himself in going out

"Well that's not fair! I helped in this prank too. I want to see dad as an eleven year old." Albus said as he stand up too.

With a sigh, James face Albus and said, "Al, the potion will only last for an hour and time is running as you well know and as written here in the paper, dad will not be able to remember anything about us except his first eleven years of his life and-," he put up his hand gesturing a 'don't interrupt me now or else' as Albus opened his mouth to say something, "lucky for us, dad will not be able to remember anything from it. This experience will only be a part of his memory when he was this age. And Lastly Al, because you look just like dad."

"And what are you implying by that statem-," Albus said but stop in the middle of the sentence when a hit of understanding cross his mind. He can't go out there, especially now that dad doesn't know him and it will surely create problems for them.

James saw the look of understanding in the face of Albus and said, "I think you finally got the message, Al. And I should better be going now as time is my enemy at this moment."

James went out the closet and went to the lying figure of his dad. He get his father's wand and was about to say the incantation for shrinking Harry's clothes when Albus head pop out of the closet door as he whispered, "What are you doing James? Using dad's wand…you would get into so much trouble"

"Al will you shut it!" James said angrily, "I'm just going to shrink dad's clothes or would you rather he wears clothes bigger than him."

"but-." Albus began saying but was cut off by James remark, "No buts Al, just shut it and just watch."

"okay," Albus said in a small voice but James did not seem to hear it said the incantation with a wave of his wand the clothes magically shrink into the right size as his dad's eleven year old body.

James shook Harry's shoulders gently and calls his name softly as to wake him up. He was not disappointed when Harry began stirring and his eyes started opening.

Harry looked at the boy sitting in front of him. He looks 3-4 years older than me. We have the same messy hair though but not the eyes. Harry felt something, something about this boy but he just can't seem to know what, he thought.

James just stared at his eleven tear old form of his dad. His prank had work, it's a success and I think it is time to get to know more about dad. Staring at my "mini dad" will just take too much time. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that he only have 35 minutes left.

"Hello, I'm James and who might you be?" James asked Harry as he stood up.

"Umm… I'm Harry." Harry said in a shy voice as he also stood up.

"Well no need to be shy. We' are family, d-Harry," James said with a smile.

Harry's eyes widen and said in a small uncertain voice, "We're family?" as countless of thoughts begin to enter his mind. If they were family, then that means he will stay with James right. He will not be staying anymore with the Dursleys. This really is a wish come true for him.

"Of course we're family. I'm your…umm…distant cousin, yeah I'm your distant cousin from the father's side. Oh and by the way I'm James Sirius Potter," James said

Harry smiled but inside him there's an inner conflict that is happening. 'Yes, I have a cousin, a relative that may not hate me because I'm a freak.' 'This is too good to be true and if it's true why did James looked uncertain when he told you that he is your distant cousin.'

Harry would have gone into giving excuses to himself but was cut off by James saying, "Are you alright Harry. You looked like you just spaced out."

"I'm fine don't worry about me, James. It's just that I think that this is just a dream and can't be real." Harry said

"Why would you think about that?" James said frowning

"Well my parents died when I was one year old in a car crash and from then on I was living with my only living relative which is my aunt and her family." Harry said

"WHAT!" James said, shocked. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that James and Lily Potter was murdered by Voldemort. His mum told him his father's story as this was a painful subject in his father's part.

James was just startled hearing that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be shocked," Harry said

"No, it's not that. Just continue on your story," James said apologetically

Harry told everything that happened to in his past 10 years. Harry didn't know how he could just tell everything in his life with James considering that they just met just now but nevertheless he felt he is some kind of connected with James. He felt that he can trust him.

Harry was about to tell him about Dudley's birthday but was interrupted by a boy, who look just like him but certainly older by 2 to 3 years, went out of what looks like a closet and went straight to them

James looked between Harry and Albus. Neither one of them is breaking their stupor and he can't blame the both of them; he made it his responsibility now to introduce the both of them and berate Albus for going out.

James made a coughing sound after a minute which broke their being stupor and said, "Harry I would like you to meet my younger brother Albus. Albus meet Harry, Harry here our distant cousin from dad's side who decided to visit. Harry here is just telling me his life story which you I think rudely interrupt."

"James this is important. Come with me I need to show you something," Albus said desperately

"This better be Al," James said to Albus. Then turned to Harry and said, "I'll be right back, just make yourself at home."

When both James and Albus are both out of Harry's hearing range, James rounded to Albus saying, "This better be good Al or else."

"Of course this is important but before that …do you think it's true what Harry said. Dad never told us his life at the Dursleys. Its just that he said he had a bad time there," Albus said

"I don't know, Al. We never questioned dad about his lif eat the Dursley's. We are always interested about his Hogwarts years," James said

"Yeah," Albus agreed

"So what kind of important thing are you going to tell me?" James said

"Oh, it slipped my mind but oh well, look at this," Albus said as he pointed at his watch.

"What's with the watch Al," James said jokingly but look nevertheless then said in a panicky voice, "Shit."

It has been past an hour when Harry Potter drank the juice with potion. He should be changing into a 38 year old man about five minutes ago but instead when they look at Harry, he is still a child and not an adult.

Both James and Albus has one thing in their mind at this moment and that is they are both dead. They messed up the prank.


	4. Discovered Already?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 4

Discovered Already?

James and Albus were both interrupted in panicking and thinking of ways how to fix what had they done or better yet how to hide this from their mum which they both know was very impossible, when the fire in the fireplace turned green and someone stepped out of it. That someone was none other than Ronald Weasley, Harry's best mate.

Unfortunately for the both of them the fireplace is located in the dinning room, which is where Harry is staying.

Ron looked around and spotted Harry sitting down looking shocked. Thinking that it is just Albus who is planning a prank but is caught red handedly by him, he went towards Harry, ruffle his head and said, "hey kiddo. What are you doing?"

Harry just look at the redhead man in disbelief, it's as if he knew Harry and yet this is just the first time they had met but then a voice inside his head said 'don't be surprise you just saw a while ago that you looked like Albus'. Another thing that made Harry look at him in disbelief is that this man just went out of the fireplace magically and there is no such thing as magic just like what uncle Vernon said right?

Harry being lost in his thoughts did not notice Ron looking at him worriedly.

Well you can't blame Ron in here, he thought Harry is Albus and he knows Albus since Albus was born and you can see that he is not acting like himself. He is way too quiet and is looking at him wide eye as if something unbelievable happened.

"What's the matter Al, why are you looking at me like that?" Ron asked.

Luckily for Harry he was able to hear the question of the redhead guy in front of him. In his head, he began thinking that his suspicion was correct and that this guy thought that he is Albus. Another thought then occurred to his mind, if what he thought is true then magic is real just like what he saw but the voice of uncle Vernon rang in his ears saying, 'there is no such thing as magic' and what if this is all just some kind of a dream.

Before Harry could ponder what his mind's trying to say, he was interrupted again by the man who he almost forgot by shaking his shoulder as if to wake him up and saying, "Al seriously are you ok. You look pale and don't tell me this is just a show so that we can tell you the surprise. No. I almost slip last time not anymore and Merlin, we will tell you tonight, along with James and Lily."

"No…umm I'm sorry sir but I'm not Al. I'm Harry, Harry Potter, his distant cousin. I just looked like him." Harry said

Ron who heard it just looked at him and chuckle. You can see amusement in his eyes. He said, "Seriously Al, is this some kind of a prank or something, blimey you really are good, you even act like your dad and speaking of which, where is your dad by the way? I know he just flooed, I just need to tell something to him."

Before Harry could answer the question given to him, another person flooed in the fireplace. That person went straight to the redhead man and said, "What took you so long Ron? And where is Harry?"

"Well Hermione, I was just distracted. You see Al here is acting strange. He even said he is not Al and he is Harry." Ron said.

In the place where Albus and James are, a few minutes earlier…

"We are so dead, you know that Al." James said as he pace back and front.

"Well at least its just uncle Ron." Albus said anxiously.

"What do you mean Al?" James asked still pacing

"James what do you think will happen if the one who flooed is aunt Hermione or worst mom." Albus said worriedly

"I get it Al, uncle Ron will not see it first and he'll think that it is just a prank pulled by you but if its mum or aunt Hermione…" James said with a gulp as he left the words hanging.

"Yes, I know what you mean, James." Albus said

"So what now?" James ask as he look at where Harry and Ron is.

"Well, I think the best thing that we can do is-" Albus said but was interrupted by the sound of someone flooing and the voice saying, "What took you so long Ron? And where is Harry?"

"Oh we are so dead Al, Aunt Hermione is here. She'll figure everything out and I want you to know Al, I'm glad I met you, goodbye world, goodbye house, goodbye sun, goodb-" James said dramatically but was interrupted by Albus panicky saying, "Stop being so melodramatic James. This is not the time for that."

"Hey, I'm just making the situation light. I know deep inside I am so much terrified to face mum but what can I do? I just, its just that I handle situations like this by joking." James said seriously

In the place where "mini" Harry, Ron and Hermione are…

Hermione just look at Harry while her mind is trying to find out what is wrong. She felt something is amiss. She knew that the boy in front of her is not Al. He's different and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew who this is but who? She just kept looking at the face of the boy when she noticed the scar on his forehead, just like Harry's. She also notice that he looks just like Harry, the first time she saw him on the train but that is impossible unless it's just a prank but this can't be. You cannot polyjuice someone and turn out that someone's younger self. Then it clicked in her mind, she look around the table and saw an empty glass, look back at the boy and saw his clothes, the same as Harry's clothes a while ago then said, "Your name is Harry James Potter right?"

Harry just nodded not sure how this lady knew his full name.

"What are you talking about Hermione, he can't be Harry. This is just some kind of a prank by Al and James." Ron said in disbelief.

" I think you are right in saying that this a prank by Al and James. All I can say is he is Harry. I am still not sure on the how part but we will know it after we find Al and James." Hermione said

Then they heard someone talking in the room beside this saying, "Oh we are so dead Al, Aunt Hermione is here. She'll figure everything out and I want you to know Al, I'm glad I met you, goodbye world, goodbye house, goodbye sun, goodb-" but was interrupted by someone saying in a panicking voice, "Stop being so melodramatic James. This is not the time for that."

"Hey, I'm just making the situation light. I know deep inside I am so much terrified to face mum but what can I do? I just, its just that I handle situations like this by joking." The voice they heard earlier said.

"Well one thing I can say is that this is a prank courtesy of Albus and James but what I don't get is that why they are sounding like it's the "end of the world" or something." Ron said

"I don't know but I think they mess this one up big time." Hermione said seriously.

"I know." Ron said.

Harry look at them in confusion. 'What is going on here?' his mind ask. What are they talking about, Harry they know, pranks and the voices of Albus and James saying something like messing up something. He really wanted to ask questions but he caught himself just in time to stop himself from asking. He remembered the rule no questions and he doesn't want them to get mad at him even though a part of him is saying that this is some kind of a dream.

Hermione noticed Harry opening his mouth and was about to talk but close it again as if horrified that he opened his mouth to say something. Strange, she thought. Why would someone be scared of talking or asking something especially in times like this? If she were in a situation like this, she would demand answers from anyone. She doesn't like not knowing something. Then she remembered the Dursleys. Harry finally told them how his childhood was in the Dursleys the day before he married Ginny. She remembered that Ginny wanted to know how the Dursleys treated him and when Harry did not answer, she threatened him and said, "If he did not answer the question then you should be finding a new bride tomorrow."

She remembered Harry saying the "no questions rule" when she saw Harry's action a while ago.

She sighed. She face Ron and said, "I'll go talk to Al and James, and you take care of Harry. If you ever need my help just call my name."

"Ok." Ron said as Hermione walk towards where Albus and James are.

Ron after that face Harry and sat down beside him. There was an uncomfortable silence. Ron thinking what is the right thing to say in situations like this and Harry scared in asking questions.

"Do you like to eat something?" Ron blurted out. It was half past six after all.

Harry didn't really expect to be asked like that said, "What? Umm… sorry no I'm not hungry." Even though inside he was hungry for he remembered that the last time that he ate was around breakfast. He just didn't like someone to be bothered but his stomach betrayed him and grumbled. He blush as he heard Ron chuckle.

"I'm right you're hungry. Me too for that matter but we need to wait till everything's sort out though." Ron said as his stomach grumble.

Harry couldn't help but ask why and when he said it, his eyes widen because he just ask a question but Ron didn't seem to mind and said, "Well because we are going to eat at Hogwarts. It's just that some complications happened. I'm supposed to bring all of you there now and this thing happened."

"Oh" Harry said not knowing what to say next.

"Umm… so Harry, how old are you?" Ron suddenly ask curiously

"I'm 10 but will be turning to 11 tomorrow." Harry said feeling comfortable sitting here and talking to Ron.

"Oh Ok." Ron said as his thoughts turned in remembering Harry as an eleven-year old boy.

"Can I ask you something if that is fine with you." Harry asked as he said the last part in a rather hurried tone.

"Sure Harry and you don't need to ask permission for you to ask any questions. I know you are confuse and we will answer your questions as best as we can." Ron said sincerely

Harry touched by Ron's action smiled and said, "So what is Hogwarts?"

Ron was about to answer when they both heard someone yelled, "YOU DID WHAT!"

In the place where Albus and James were…

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hermione shrieked at the both of them as she heard what happened to Harry and now after an hour he is still a child when the paper says, the one that where James copied the potion, that he should turn back into an adult then she noticed a small note at the bottom

Add powdered moonstone and the effect of the potion will be permanent. This can be reversed with the help of the antidote in the next page. If the antidote is not be given prior to the given period of time which is 365 days or a yearafter when the potion is administered then the effect of this potion will be permanent and not even the antidote can help.

James and Albus grabbed the paper from Hermione who was looking shock indeed and look at where Hermione is looking at a while ago before she shrieked at them. There they saw the small note at the bottom in which both of them for that matter didn't notice before now. Both read the small note and with a sinking feeling in their stomach they really both know that they screwed up big time.


	5. To Hogwarts, we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 5

To Hogwarts, we go

"I better call your mum now." Hermione said worriedly as she went out to the room and went directly at the floo and said as she threw the powder in the fireplace as the red fire turned into green, "Hogwarts headmistress office."

Harry and Ron for that matter just look at her retreating back. When the fire turned into green and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and disappear, Harry's eyes turned wide and in his mind there is one thought that is going on and on 'Is magic real?'

Harry just look at Ron and saw to his surprise that he didn't have the same face as he does, he looks as if its just a natural thing to happen: someone to disappear like magic in a fireplace for that matter.

Ron noticed Harry's look. He couldn't understand why his expression is like that. It's normal to travel using floo. It didn't cross his mind that Harry didn't seem to know magic is real. He even forgot that Harry just asked a while ago what is Hogwarts. He was about to ask Harry what is wrong when the fire in the fireplace turned green again and two women went out. One was the woman who was with them a while ago and the other, Harry didn't know who is the person who appeared who has a flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes. And in Harry's opinion she is really pretty.

The red haired girl, who is known as Ginny Potter look at Harry and Ron then said in a bewildered voice, "So it is true. Merlin, Harry you look so cute."

Hermione look at Ginny as if her comment is unbelievable in times like this. She was about to ask Ginny what is she thinking when Ginny suddenly shouted, "James, Al, Lily go to the dinning room this instant."

Ron and Hermione just look at Ginny, both had the same thing in their mind, which is 'is Lily included in this prank too?'

James and Albus gulped when they heard their mum's voice calling no more like shouting their name their name. They both look at each other and James said to Albus, "Good Luck to us." Then both went out to the dinning room.

Lily, in her room heard her mum's voice calling her name. She immediately went to the dinning room, curious to know why her mum is calling her. In her mind there is one reason and that is his parent's surprise for the three of them. The whole summer, they've been trying to get the adults tell them that surprise which they probably would have known by now if not for their Dad suddenly appearing there and there and caught them red handed.

Ginny turned to Harry and said in a kind voice, "Harry you probably don't know me so I'll introduce myself and the others here. My name is Ginny Potter. The red haired guy who is talking to you a while ago is my brother Ron Weasley and his wife here," pointing at Hermione, "Hermione Weasley. And now after introductions, I think it is best if we move on, Hermione please bring Harry to Hogwarts now. Don't worry Harry, we'll explain everything to you later after we have already eaten dinner."

"Harry just hold this pen and don't let go." Hermione said

"Ok." Harry answered as he felt everything around him spin.

Headmistress office…

Moments later, he found himself in a room where several things looks magical and a voice saying, "Mr. Potter good gracious, its true."

"Yes, I'm afraid so Minerva." Hermione said arriving just now via floo.

Potter Manor…

The three siblings arrived in the dinning room with their mum and uncle Ron staring at the fire.

Ginny heard the footsteps approaching. She look up and saw the nervous and guilty looks of his sons and the curious look of her daughter. It seems as though she is trying to get her two brothers tell her something.

Ginny cleared her throat and instantly got the attention of the room then said, "Lily dear, go to Hogwarts. Use the floo and say 'Hogwarts Headmistress office' we will have dinner there. I just need to talk to your brothers about something."

In the Headmistress office…

Lily followed what her mum said and appeared in the headmistress office in Hogwarts. There she saw Albus sitting with aunt Hermione and aunt Minnie. She was about to say hello when she remembered Albus is in the Potter Manor. 'WHAT IS GOING ON?' her mind shouted.

Hermione, the first one to notice Lily standing there and looking at Harry wide eyes said soothingly, "Lily dear, try to calm down. We will explain everything along with everyone else after everyone arrives."

"Umm ok." Lily said as she sat on the chair opposite the place where the look-alike Albus sat.

Back in the Potter Manor…

Ron sensing what will happen stood up and said, "I'll bring Rose and Hugo in Hogwarts. Bye."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Ginny couldn't stand it no further shouted; "WHAT ARE YOU BOTH THINKING WHEN DOING THIS KIND OF PRANK? YOU KNOW YOUR DAD AND I IS FINE WITH YOUR PRANKS BUT TO THE EXTENT OF HAVING YOUR FATHER LOOKING LIKE A CHILD AND NOW WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS. YOUR FATHER MIGHT AS WELL BE A CHILD PERMANENTLY IF WE DIDN'T FIND THE ANTIDOTE."

Albus and James were both wincing as their ears hurt from the shouting of their mum. They both thought that it is over but when Ginny opened her mouth again to speak, they both groaned inwardly

Ginny said not in a shouting voice rather it is in a controlled voice, "Go to Hogwarts and we will talk about this later."

Both boys immediately followed what their mum said and soon appeared in the Headmistress office.


	6. Harry's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry's Story

When all occupants in the room are comfortably seated, Minerva McGonagall, current headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry cleared her throat and said, "Now that we are all here and seated comfortably, I think the best course of action to do now is eat. Today has been a long day and in feeding our stomach first we will have a fruitful discussion about this later so Tippy."

A house elf appeared in front of the professor and bowed then said, "What can Tippy do for Professor McGonagall?"

"Can you please bring food for dinner here in my office for about eleven people." Said Professor McGonagall

"Yes, Tippy will be honored Professor McGonagall" Tippy replied before she disappear magically.

"What the- How could that that disappear as if by magic? There's no such thing as magic " Harry blurted out.

"What do you mean there's no such thing as magic? Magic is real and "that" you said is a house elf and it's natural for them to just appear and disappear." Lily said as she thought 'what's wrong with him?'

At that instant a table magically appeared in front of them along with plates that is filled with food.

Harry stared wide eye. Everything was surreal. Everything is so magical. He didn't know if this is just a dream or real but he didn't really care now. Now he wanted to make this feeling last which is happiness with his new found family and magic being real.

The girls ate with manners unlike the boys for that matter who shove the food in their throats as if they haven't eaten for a year.

Ginny notice Harry not eating and is staring blankly at the food with a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong Harry? Why are you not eating? Are you not hungry or rather you don't like the food?" Ginny asked concerned lacing in her voice.

"No that's not it it's just that everything that happened since I woke up is different, it's magical. It is like the dream that I always wanted to happen." Harry said

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Everything will work out in the end dear. Now why don't you eat before the food gets cold." Ginny said as she put the plate before Harry while plotting of ways how to prank the Dursleys again.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

"No need to thank me, Harry. We are family after all." Ginny said quietly so that only Harry could hear.

Once all are finish in eating, the plates magically disappear. Ginny look at Harry and said, "Harry can you tell me the last thing you remembered before waking up here?"

Every conversation stop in the room as they listen to what Harry is going to say.

Harry under all the stares became uncomfortable. Unknowingly he squirmed a bit, which did not go, unnoticed by all the adults present.

The children on the other hand didn't notice Harry's discomfort under their gaze. James and Albus were looking at Harry with interest both thinking that at least they'll be able to learn something from their dad. Lily, Rose and Hugo all look confused as they have no idea who the Albus-look alike is.

Just as Harry was about to answer, the fire turned green and a man of early twenties stepped out of the fireplace then said, "You're all here. Thank goodness I don't need to floo in the Weasleys and the Potter Manor. By the way aunt Ginny, where's uncle Harry. I need to tell him something important."

When no one seems to answer his question, he looks around the room. He caught sight of 2 Albus but wait his mind said, the other one is a bit smaller that looks like 9 to 10 years old and when you look closer, you can find a scar on his forehead. It's just that he can't see what shape it is because of the hair covering it. Then he remember the day when he visited the Potter's, he caught sight of James and Albus planning to prank someone. So this is the result of it, a de-aged Harry Potter.

He didn't notice it but the corners of his mouth twitch trying hard not to laugh. He faces the 2 boys and said, "So you succeeded in pranking your dad, nice one mate."

"Wait so that boy is dad?" Lily said

"What are you talking about?" Harry said now confuse. That girl that has a red hair said that he is her father but it's impossible and not true.

Ginny look at Lily behind Harry and mouthed "later"

Lily saw it and stops herself from asking questions.

Teddy Lupin saw the later from Ginny's mouth, stops himself from saying something and sat down beside Albus.

"Now Harry dear, you were saying a while ago before Teddy appeared." Ginny ask

"Umm yeah…umm, last time I remember before I woke up here is that I'm in uncle Vernon's car with my cousin and aunt." Harry answered

"Wait, why are you in the car. You're aunt and uncle never let you go with them out, they al ways left you in Mrs. Figg's house." Ron said not thinking what he said just what the first thing that pops in his head.

"Wait how did you know that the Dursleys never let me go out with them and left me in Mrs. Figg's house?" Harry asked in disbelief for all he know only James knew his life at the Dursley's and no one else in this room.  
Hermione gave Ron a that's-your-problem-so-fix-it look in which Ron paled a little then said dramatically as an idea struck him, "I know that information young Harry because of magic. Magic is around us and helps me know what to know."

Almost everyone except Harry rolled their eyes at of Ron's antics. Hermione gave Ron a glare that could make Voldemort cower and slaps his side quite painfully, I might add which made Ron yelp and sat beside Teddy which is the farthest place from Hermione

"Oh." Harry said not knowing what to say as he watched Ron acting childishly.

"Okay moving on, you were saying Harry." Hermione said

"Right…umm" Before he could add something a huge grin formed in his lips James and Albus saw this grin and couldn't help themselves to be interested in what Harry is saying, "Well it started with me receiving a letter that just showed where I sleep. I was about to open it when Dudley got it and showed it to his parents in which made their faces shock."

"Why?" Lily ask, now being interested in the story.

"I don't really know. You see I haven't even read the letter." Harry answered finally having the confidence in telling what happened.

"Is that the Hogwarts Letter?" James asked excitedly wanting to know what will happen if you did not receive the letter. He wanted to do that before but because of him being super excited in getting his Hogwart's letter, he forgot his plan. He wanted to try it out to Al but he wouldn't let him near the letter anyway he'll probably know now.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked confuse. He heard them saying Hogwarts a while ago but he really didn't know what kind of word is Hogwarts.

"You don't know what Hogwarts is?" Teddy asked surprise

"Sorry, no." Harry replied

"Harry, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts is where you'll learn how to control and do magic." Hermione said

"Ahh." Harry said understanding now the reason why the shock faces of his aunt and uncle when they read the letter. They simply don't like things that are unusual.

"Moving on, what happened next?" Albus asked

"Well after that I kept receiving letters like the one that I received which my aunt and uncle kept me from reading. Days and days pass but the letters just tripled. Until Last Sunday, letters covered the house. My uncle got mad and told us to pack. We sleep in a hotel and in the morning though I receive a hundred of them. We went to car and uncle Vernon drive again. We were in the car and I think I fall asleep and here I am meeting James and Albus. And still I haven't read the letter though." Harry finished.

He was greeted by the sight of children to adults who were grinning like mad after hearing his story. He didn't notice how tired he was after he told them his story but that didn't go unnoticed by Ginny and Hermione. Ginny smiled thinking how cute Harry is in his form, "Harry dear, I think you are tired and I think it's time for you to sleep. You had a long day."

Harry nodded not wanting his new family got mad at him but still a part of him didn't want to sleep. He wanted to ask questions and maybe, a part of him says that if he sleeps, he'll wake up with the Dursleys.

Ginny notice the emotions in his eyes. She smiled and led Harry at the far end of the room; she put out her wand and said the incantation to make the chair into a comfortable bed.

"Wow." Harry said amazed in seeing magic again.

"Yes, wow. Now sleep. Don't worry Harry this is not a dream but rather it's real. And don't worry about us disturbing you, I put on a silencing charm." Ginny said with a fond smile.

"Umm wait." Harry said not knowing what to say, "James and Albus said that they are my distant cousins, is that true?"

Ginny seem to think that will be a good excuse for Harry to stay with them nodded.

"So, can I call you aunt Ginny." Harry asked hopefully

"Of course, Harry." Ginny said

She was about to walk away when she heard Harry whispered, "Goodnight Aunt Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny replied back. She couldn't help herself but kiss Harry on the forehead and added, "I love you."


	7. What to Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 7

What to Do???

"That was sweet." Hermione said once Ginny is seated

"Did you know Hermione, Harry is really cute and I can't really help it not to cuddle him, you know." Ginny answered back

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone present.

"I like everyone here present to not say anything about this matter when you leave outside this four walls of this office. Is that clear."

When she saw everyone nod their heads, she smiled then added, "Now the problem we should ask ourselves is what to do?"

"I think I know what to do, Minerva." Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Everyone turned their surprised faces in the direction of Dumbledore's portrait. All waited, wanting to hear the suggestion of one of the greatest wizard of all time. "The best thing that we can do is to find the book where James got the potion. Then in finding it we will be able to know how long it will take to make the antidote. Prior to that we will be able to know how long will Harry be a child as we can make plans to go with it."

All nodded in agreement as it is really a good idea to start searching the book first so as to know how will they handle this situation. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened and jumped in her seat as if she was electrocuted and almost ran to the door if not a voice of Ginny saying, "What's the matter, Hermione? Is something Ron?"

Well that put Hermione back into her senses and said, "No in fact, I think I remembered I read something about de-aging someone with the use of potions somewhere. I just need to remember where but I know I remembered I saw it near the back part of the restricted section, but arrgh!" She really hated it when she knew something but she couldn't seem to remember it. It's just that she knows that she had read that kind of information elsewhere.

"Don't worry Hermione we won't hold it against you. We all know that you are one of the smartest witch in our age." Ron said trying to assure and to calm Hermione down. No one wants a panicky Hermione though after they had seen what a panicky Hermione would do.

10 years after the war: August 31…

You can find one Hermione Granger panicking. You might ask why though. Well she accepted the role as a teacher in Charms as Professor Flitchwick decided to retire. For one thing, Teddy Lupin and George Weasley decided to prank her. They learned that she became the Charms professor and wanted to give her a "congratulations" in a form of a prank. Sadly they didn't think Hermione will act that way.

George decided with his young successor in the arts of pranking to change the lesson plans of Hermione into a magical parchment like the marauders map. Well the problem starts when Hermione wanted to review her lesson plans for the year. She saw to her horror that her lesson plans were different and any charm she tried to cast was no avail. She started panicking. They didn't know that Hermione is very nervous in being a professor and she wanted everything to go everything as planned.

They didn't find Hermione for the rest of the day and the day and a half afterwards. Almost everyone were worried about what happened to Hermione. After a while, Ron found Hermione in her office in Hogwarts and there they found her writing, reading at the same time with the look in her eyes that she didn't get any sleep and her hair all bushy and disarray. In other words she looked scary.

There they learned what happened and Teddy and George were grounded… Both of them will be under surveillance and no riding of brooms for a month. Plus Harry, Andromeda, and Hermione in Teddy's place was scolded. And All of the Weasley's especially Mrs. Weasley shouted at her son about not being a good role model for Teddy. They all did it at the same time though. They didn't even mind that all of them are yelling to the point the you can't even make out the words that are being said.

Back to the present…

While Hermione's paniking a while ago, her mind is not and it's trying to find the information about the book in the depths of her mind's knowledge.

At least now, Hermione is a little calm. No worries that she'll go into panicky mode. With her calmness, she remembered the book and immediately run out of the office before anyone could stop her.

All in the room just looked at her retreating back shocked at Hermione's actions. Before they could come back from their state of shock, Hermione came back with a smile that is clearly shown in her eyes that something good happened or she remembered something good while holding an old looking book in her chest.


	8. This Complicates Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 8

This Complicates Things

"Okay what was that?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down at her sit before she run outside.

"I just remember where I read the potion Ron." Hermione said excitedly as she began flipping the pages in hope of finding the right page.

"Really?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Yes and don't talk now. I need to find the right page. I need to concentrate." Hermione said as she noticed both Ron and Ginny opened their mouths starting to ask her questions. "AHA! Here it is."

Not a second later, almost everyone in the room surround Hermione. She didn't pay them any mind as she read ingredients and procedure of the antidote of the de-aging potion used. Their constant mumblings, murmurs and shifting of one foot to another distracted her but not to the extent on having her snap at them all in leaving her alone to read in peace. She doesn't like to be surrounded when reading a book. They will know about this later after I read it Hermione thought but then, her thoughts began to wander to Harry and how everyone else is worried including her so she just let them be.

After about an eternity to everyone but Hermione though only four minutes passed in reality, Hermione close the book and put it in her lap and face them all. Expectant faces met her before she said simply, "It would take us about until more or less at the middle of summer to finish brewing the antidote for the potion."

She waited for their outburst. Glad that they are not shock when she heard Ron, Ginny, the Potter children, Professor McGonagall, and Teddy shouted "WHAT!" Her children on the other hand looked at them confusedly.

"Is there any other way Hermione?" Ginny asked in horror.

"I'm sorry Gin but there is no other alternative. It's either this or just let Harry be a child permanently and just wait for him to grow in the natural way." Hermione answered.

"Aunt Hermione, are you sure that there are no alternatives? I think I've read something about de-aging potions and if I remember correctly, there's an antidote for this that can be brewed not more than a week." Teddy said

"Yes you're right about that Teddy but the one that you are talking about is for a regular de-aging potion not the illegal one which James and Al did. The potion that they did is only use if you want a person to be de-aged permanently. We are just lucky that someone tried to make an antidote for it or else it would be up to us to create our own antidote. That is why it is in the restricted section and not in any parts of the library." Hermione explained.

"There are other kinds of de-aging potion that is not illegal and the ones that you have chosen is the one that will most likely end us up in this mess, James." Al whispered to James

"No need to rub it in, Al. I should have read the whole procedure before doing the potion. There happy." James whispered back.

Albus would have answered back if it wasn't seeing his mother looking at them that says you are in so much trouble already so just keep quiet look. Both Albus and James gulped and stayed quiet fearing what their mother would do if they'll continue.

"Then let's start now so we should be finish earlier." Ron said hopefully.

"I forgot to mention that the antidote can only be started by the beginning of sunrise in the winter solstice until the end of the sunset in the summer solstice. And in this case we only have one chance to avoid this becoming permanently." Hermione said

"Say what?" Ron asked

"Do you want me to repeat what I have just said Ron?" Hermione asked

"No. No that's not what I mean Hermione. What I mean to say is that why should it start at the beginning of sunrise in the winter solstice. What does that particular day have to do with this? Besides I've never heard of a potion being brewed in a specific day for it to work." Ron said

"Well because in the winter solstice, it is said to be the-" Hermione started explaining but was cut off by Ginny saying, "We all like to hear you explanations for that Hermione but as you can see it is now quarter to ten and it's past their bed time." Gesturing their children who are in the room.

"Yes you are right Ginny. I got carried away as you can see. I'm sorry." Hermione said to Ginny. She then looked at her children, Rose and Hugo who were yawning in their seats. "It would be best if we stay here for the night at Hogwarts. Your mum and dad still need to talk to your Aunt Ginny, Professor McGonagall and to Teddy. We will tell you everything that you need to know tomorrow."

"Okay mum but where will we sleep?" Rose asked

"Will James, Al and Lily sleep here too?" Hugo asked excitedly at the prospect of sleeping at Hogwarts as it will be his first.

Before Hermione could answer her children, Ginny said to them, "James, Al and Lily will sleep here-"

"YES!" Hugo and Lily shouted at the same time before Ginny could finish what she is saying.

"Professor McGonagall, can we sleep at the Gryffindor tower?" Rose asked

"Yes Rose. The password is Dimzy nimsy. You know the way I presume. Oh and one more thing, I don't like you all to wander, go straight to the Gryffindor tower." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

The children in the room except James and Albus moved towards the door. "Come on."Rose said as she noticed both James and Albus looking at their mum.

Ginny saw James and Albus looked at her. She gave a soft sigh and went to them. "You can go with them James, Al. It's past your bedtime too. We will have our talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mum." Both James and Albus said.

James run toward where his cousins and sibling are but Al remained and looked at his mum and asked quietly, "Mum can we tell Lily, Rose and Hugo about what happened to dad?"

"Yes you can tell them Al but promise me this; you cannot tell this to anyone except them and also tell them to keep this a secret too. Can you do that?" Ginny gently said as she placed a kiss at Albus forehead.

"I'm sorry mum." Albus said softly before he run towards the door where his siblings and cousins are.

Ginny smiled once she heard the door shut. Al, her sweet son; just like Harry. Oh how I'll miss Harry in the following months to come, Ginny thought. With a sigh, she took her sit beside Ron who is once again bickering with Hermione.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for not writing for almost six months. It's just that I'm having problems with my studies and all. I'll try updating as fast as I can though.

Thanks for all those who reviewed


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

So sorry for not updating.

Thank you for all the reviews

* * *

Chapter 9

The Plan

"You two, stop bickering. We have much more problems as we speak and bickering won't help at all." Ginny said as she glared at Ron and Hermione.

At least Ron and Hermione stopped bickering at that instant and they had the decency to look ashamed with their actions.

"Have any of you thought of a plan yet?" Ron suddenly asked out of the blue

"I have a plan in my head but I'm not yet finished with it. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to tell you all." Hermione said

"An unfinished plan is better than nothing at all." Professor McGonagall said

"Yeah, Prof. McGonagall's right. Tell us your plan Hermione. Maybe we can help you finish it." Ron said eagerly

"Mr. Weasley, I have told you once and now again that you may call me Minerva. You are after all a graduate already." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry Prof. McGona- ahh Minerva. Old habits die hard." Ron said apologetically.

Professor McGonagall just smiled as an answer.

"Where were we again?" Ginny asked

"The plan of Aunt Hermione." Teddy answered

"Oh yes the plan. Well I think it is best for Harry to attend Hogwarts as a first year student." Hermione said

"WHAT!" Ginny and Ron shouted

"You heard me, right?" Hermione said calmly

"But why?" Ron asked

"I think aunt Hermione's plan will work especially now that dark activities have been reported in the slum part in London. They would surely go after Uncle Harry after hearing that he was de-aged. At least here in Hogwarts, he'll be safe." Teddy said before Hermione could answer Ron.

"What dark activities are you talking about, Teddy?" Ginny asked worriedly

"This is what I am supposed to report to Uncle Harry but seeing that he is currently unavailable for now, I guess it would be for the best to tell it to you all. You are asking about the dark activities, well it's nothing major but better stop it while it is still small than having a problem because it escalated into something we can't handle. " Teddy said with a shrug

"Why are you reporting to Harry, Teddy? Harry is not the head auror anymore. He resigned a week ago." Ginny again asked.

"Oh you see Aunt Ginny, well because I think that no it's uncle Harry who thought that-" Teddy answered but was cut off by Ginny who said, "Stop rambling Teddy Lupin and tell me now the real reason an don't you dare leave something behind."

"Well Uncle Harry thinks that it is still his duty to keep the peace in the wizarding world and a lot of people think that too," Teddy answered hastily.

"I'm afraid that my suspicions are correct about what Harry will do once he quitted his job. Why can't he stop his saving people thing? He has a family now. He shouldn't think about the wizarding world's welfare. And besides, that's the job of the aurors! He's not even an auror anymore," Ginny ranted.

"Gin, chill just Tell all what you are going to say to Harry once he is back again," Ron said to Ginny which to everyone's wished, stopped ranting with a blush.

"Sorry. I just got-" Ginny said trying to find the right words.

"Carried away?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, so sorry about that," Ginny said apologetically

"We're fine with it Ginny," Hermione said with a smile, "So back to the plan now?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Yeah I like your plan Hermione. In here, we can watch over Harry and the kids," Ginny said.

"We? What do you mean by that Gin? You're not going to work here are you?" Ron asked horrified.

"Why is that a problem Ron?" Ginny challenged.

"No. It's just that you're going to quit being a chaser just to become a teacher!" Ron said unable to believe his ears.

"So? Family is more important to me than that. And besides, it's only for a year. I could come back next year. Harry would take over teaching next year once this madness is over," Ginny said.

"Ginny's right, we lack a defence against the dark arts professor since Harry is currently unavailable at the moment. Wait-is that alright with you Minerva? We made plans here without asking if you are fine with it," Hermione asked.

"Yes it's fine with me, as you said so earlier, we lack a professor. I have nothing more to add but for us to rest for the night. We have a plan. We can finalize it tomorrow morning, once we've all rested," Professor McGonagall said.

And that ended their meeting. Professor McGonagall allowed them to sleep in her office of course after transfiguring the chairs into a cot.


End file.
